256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rio Rosen
The seventeenth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles ''and the third episode of Season 2. It was the most popular episode of the show for a long time, until it was overtaken by its companion episode The Royal Snatch. Watch it here. Plot The episode begins with Michael and Brian dancing on the screen with Older Rosen and Harrybo. Eventually, the screen crashes and Augmented Reality Rog butts in, talking about how his computer got a virus or something, before a deformed Older Rosen voice tells him to shut up. The screen cuts to Michael telling Brian that raisins don't last all week. Brian responds to Michael by saying "yeah" and calling him a fool. Michael then says to the audience that it was his and Brian's plan to go on vacation. Michael immediately corrects himself by saying that they are going on holiday instead (as he is British, unlike the video's creator). Brian asks Michael if he has any places in mind, to which Michael says "yes" and "no" at the same time and then just "no" shortly after. Brian suggests that they think of something now. Just as Michael comes up with a suggestion of where they could go, a newspaper hits him in the head. Brian asks him where they think they're going. Michael pulls a shocked face and Brian asks him what the matter is. Michael tells Brian to look at the paper and he does. First of all, Brian points out that there is a picture of a tree but Michael tells him to read the headline instead. The headline says 'THE HOLLYWOOD' but Michael was actually meant to tell Brian to read underneath the headline instead. The bit under the headline says 'NEW OLYMPIC STADIUM IN RIO DE JANEIRO DAMAGED BY EXPLODING LOLLIPOPS'. They soon discover that Lollipop Lady is up to no good again and Michael insists that they go go Rio to confront her. He, Brian and Older Rosen then head to London Airport with Sandwiches and Chocolate and Drinks. Before the title screen appears, Older Rosen says to the audience "Don't Tell Your Mother". When the trio arrive at London Airport, they are stopped by Airport Security who says that they aren't allowed to take their food and drinks onto the plane. He then discovers wallbars in the suitcase and Michael dreads as he confiscates them. Thinking positively though, Michael says that he can always get some wallbars whilst in Rio. Michael explains that the plane journey was rather nice compared to the last one, which according to Michael, was horrible. When they got there, Michael says that they were really jetlagged, so they searched for a place in order to lie down at. Older Rosen then reminds Michael that in Rio, the people speak another language, which Michael realizes is Portuguese. A few citizens of Rio are seen speaking Portuguese, saying what appears to be "feitiço" and "marmalada" before one butts in front of the camera and says "Carne Da Vinha D'Alhos!" Michael continues to explain that they tried to look for a hotel to lie down at but in the process, they came across another character, who introduces himself by name: The Presents Inspector. Michael reminds him that they already know who he is. The Presents Inspector then claims that he can hypnotise people. Older Rosen asks if the presents inspector is mesugener (crazy in yiddish) then starts to twist his hands backwards and forwards repeatedly while saying mesugener until Michael says "that's enough". Michael then says that The Presents Inspector took a gold piece of Egg on Toast i think out of his pocket and put it into Michael's mouth which according to him was horrible. The Presents Inspector then attempts to hypnotise Michael by telling him to "Go to Bed" repeatedly. Michael then spits out the Egg on Toast i think and claims that he can do better with his gold ring but can't because he says that it is still stuck in someone's cleavage (I think you know what I mean). The Presents Inspector then threatens to kill Michael with a gun and Michael and Brian start to run for their lives through the streets of Rio. The Presents Inspector starts to chase Michael and Brian through Rio and says to them that they won't get very far. They crash through another Rio citizen along the way and eventually reach an elevator. The Presents Inspector misses the elevator and tries to catch another one in order to catch the pair up. However, he fails to do so and within his attempts, he says "Sandwiches" over and over again. Michael and Brian reach the roof of the building where it is nighttime. Brian thinks that they have lost The Presents Inspector but just as Michael is about to agree with him, The Presents Inspector holds his gun towards him. Michael asks him why he wants him dead. The Presents Inspector ignores his question and is about to kill them, but is interrupted by Older Rosen, who pops up saying "Hi everybody, anything happen today?". Michael explains to Older Rosen that The Presents Inspector wants a wee and that he wants Michael to be dead. Michael then asks Older Rosen if he can help them escape in which Older Rosen says yes to. A fight happens between The Presents Inspector and Older Rosen. First of all, he shoots his gun towards Older Rosen but misses in the process. He then punches Older Rosen who says "Ow! That hurt! I didn't hurt you!. Older Rosen then punches him back and wins the fight. Michael then explains that 256Pi is tired of animating so it is back to plain scenes for a while. Michael says that he, Brian and Older Rosen took the Presents Inspector in for questioning, in which he was forced to answer every question that they asked him. The Presents Inspector said that it was Lollipop Lady who made him do the 'Mad Dog Stuff'. Michael then asks where she is hiding. The Presents Inspector first answers "I dunno" and older rosen is chocolating away like mad and saying that the questioning isn't fair. Michael then asks him again and he responds that she is probably hiding in the Amazon somewhere. Michael says that although his answer wasn't very helpful, it was still a clue big enough for them to go on. The trio then find a hotel to overcome being jetlagged. The episode ends with Michael letting the Presents Inspector go so that he, Older Rosen and Brian could find a hotel to check in to. The episode is continued in The Royal Snatch. A cutscene at the end shows the Presents Inspector being questioned by Lollipop Lady offscreen. She asks why he told the tale and the Presents Inspector apologises to her. She says that an apology isn't good enough and the Presents Inspector said that it isn't fair. An exploding lollipop is then thrown at his face, but at the very end he says "Don't worry about it!" to reassure the audience that he survived. Music *"Super Marioland Millennium OC ReMoved" by Deep Black Skys *"Party People" by Herbie Hancock *"Death Wish (Main Theme)" by Herbie Hancock *"Exploration" from Bit Trip Core *"Colossus" by Zircon *"DNA On The Disappearing Table" by 256 Pi (download here) *"Kid 2000 (12" Original Mix)" by Hybrid *Mortal Kombat Theme *"Training Montage (Extended)" by Zircon *Main Ambient from Submachine: 32 Chambers A clip from Mel Brooks' ''Silent Movie is also used within the episode, more specifically the scene with The Presents Inspector and the elevators. Trivia * First episode as part of the "Road to MRVLLR3" plotline. * First episode to be set in Rio and the first off-screen appearance of Lollipop Lady since Round 2. Category:Episodes